darksydephilfandomcom-20200215-history
Darksydephil Wiki
Welcome to the darksydephil Wiki! This is the wiki dedicated to the gaming YouTuber darksydephil, also known as DSPGaming or just simply DSP for short, that anyone can edit! Phillip "Phil" Burnell (born April 6, 1982 37), known on YouTube as DarksydePhil, or DSP 'for short, is an active member of the LP community on YouTube, which he joined in 2008. He has a signed contract with Machinima. His current main channel is ''DSPGaming', where he posts up raw, unedited playthroughs. His vlog channel is 'THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS'. 'His channel for edited content, such as reviews and montages, is "'KOGaming." About DSP calls himself a "former pro fighting game competitor," he is also a massive moron. He has placed 4th for Super Turbo in the 2005 EVO tournament. He acquired nickname 'The King of Hate' '''from this period because of his toxicity and attitude back in the FGC. Many people believe this is because he enjoys constantly hating on other people and/or video games, but Phil insists that the real reason is because he had differing opinions that were radically different from mainstream ones, in which a lot of his opinions were subject to controversy, albeit using the infamy that many people induct upon him as a way of fueling himself. DSP says that he is "different than other YouTubers" and he doesn't mind that he isn't as big as some other YouTubers.He is known for the large amount of negativity that surrounds him on YouTube. This "negativity movement" began in 2012. In addition, he is known to not be very good at playing certain video games, a statement that he himself has admitted previously. He calls what he does on YouTube a "business". His two main inspirations for making videos online are 'The Angry Video Game Nerd' and 'The Nostalgia Critic'. He has a serious back injury (a severely herniated disc) that has plagued him from around late 2007 to the present day. He manages this by not driving for long periods of time and by not doing heavy lifting, as well as watching his diet over the years. DSP lived with his parents until 2004 and then again from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, he moved into a condo in Connecticut, and lived there until 2014. In June 2014, he and his girlfriend '''Leanna (A.K.A. Panda Lee) moved to Seattle, Washington. In May of 2017, DSP decided to make fun of Leanna's panic attack, and admitted she dumped him months ago. PandaLee allegedly cheated on him which led to the breakup and DSP waited to announce it because he was afraid of potential trolling. He is currently married to Kat, who is also heavily rumored to be cheating on Phil as well. History DSP posted up videos on YouTube originally just for fun, and didn't expect it to become his full-time job from the time of 2008–2010. He made YouTube his full-time job in late 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT. His original YouTube channel "darksydephil" lost its AdSense partnership in late 2010; he then moved his content to '''blip.tv, '''but due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding Phil's anti-Semitic jokes during the Dead Space 2 demo, he was banned. He got signed with Machinima in 2011. He got his contract with Machinima renegotiated in late 2012 and began making less money then he was at the time he got partnered. He recorded his gameplay from 2008-early 2013 by pointing an HD camera at his TV screen, and around spring of 2013, DSP started to direct capture his gameplay. DSP had very good views on most of his videos from 2008 to around 2013, but his views overall have declined over the years because of the negativity and because of other YouTubers who do gaming videos who are bigger than DSP. Negativity around DSP grew strong in 2013 and it has continued to this day. DSP live-streamed on Twitch for about a year and a half, but after Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit streaming from the site and started streaming on YouTube. He created an account on Patreon in early 2015, which has since gained a mixed response from viewers. During a livestream of Batman: Arkham Knight, Phil was SWATed on June 24, 2015, however, no one was harmed or arrested. Phil was attacked multiple times throughout 2015 by his haters/detractors, including getting false copyright strikes on his two main channels for fanart. To stop more issues, Phil has decided not to accept anymore fanart, and he deleted hundreds of videos that had fan-created content included in them. Not long after, his views began to drop. An anonymous source told Phil that youtube had changed its system and when the videos were removed, his total views dropped, thus lowering his rank in the search engine. Phil was outraged by this and even considered suing YouTube. He also got his contract with Machinima renegotiated not long afterwards (for the second time now) and began making less money. He then announced a new channel for 2016 as part of a 'three pronged plan' to move forward. DSP opened his new channel called KOGaming in early 2016, where he would do his game reviews and edited content, so those who do not subscribe to him out of fear of getting their inbox flooded or those who lack the time to watch his entire playthroughs can enjoy his content. Phil was caught masturbating live on pre-stream with facecam on May 1, 2016 before he was going to stream gameplay of the Nioh Alpha Demo. He claims that he didn't know that the camera was turned on at the time. Ever since that pre-stream went live, Phil gained more views and subscribers; however, many YouTubers now make jokes about him masturbating. Other big YouTube channels have covered this incident, such as ReviewTechUSA and DramaAlert. Phil addressed the situation directly in a pre-stream video the following day. A video where DSP bashed the game Homefront: Revolutionwent viral online and now has over 500,000 views. He also got thousands of new subscribers on his KOGaming channel. Latest activity Darksydephil is a very entertaining videogame reviewer. He can be found on websites such as youtube.He is unique in that he never begs for people to subscribe, or to give him ratings, he never puts on a fake persona or pretends to be anything other than what he is,...the average joe with a very likable personality, playing video games. Category:Browse